Princely Interest
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura has always been a 'prince.' When she was younger she always played the prince, indian, brother, hero, pretty much anything but the girl role. Everyone just needed her to be their prince well everyone but a make-up wearing fiend KankuroxSakura


**A request for Faire101. have fun if you like the pairing, it's my first time with it and I haven't read any of their fanfics so bear with me. **

I was always a prince.

I know this sounds weird since I'm a girl and all but I've always had to play the prince, Indian, cowboy, brother, and uncle. I never got to be the girl in distress. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari were the princesses, angels, damsels in distress and whatever else.

"You'd make a great guy." Ino laughed making the others smile. Gaara wasn't paying much attention but Sasuke nodded nonchalantly while Naruto discussed it with the other blond and Hinata. I forced a smile and noticed how Kankuro isn't getting involved. He was looking at me with a serious expression.

"How would I make a great guy?" I asked softly feeling like the role I've been forced into my whole life is being… well perhaps some light will be shed. The others looked at me for a moment, even Gaara and then I got some answers.

"Your uber polite." Naruto grinned.

"Your very pretty." Hinata added with a light blush as she looked down.

"Protective." Sasuke informed us all.

"Caring." Ino shrugged.

"You have a set of things you do for girls that you think guys should." Gaara said but did so in a way that somehow it was like he was still the anti-social man we all know.

Kankuro stood up and walked over to me. "You would make a good guy because you hold things in, just like we do." He whispered in my ear then left out the back way of the sand café. Everyone was already back to their own thing so I decided to follow him outside.

He was looking up at the stars with his arms on the patio gate that separated us from a firm face plant to the ground fifty feet down. I stood next to him and leaned back against it. The stars are pretty along with the moon but when are people just going to let the dead white lights in the sky just be?

"You shouldn't have to be put into such a cruel role." He murmured making me slide my eyes over to his annoyed features. Typically he's fun and a cool guy to hang with but it seems like he's serious about this. I shrugged and tried to figure it out in my head.

All my life people have needed a prince or a _hero_ and somehow I was told that I fit the part. I rescue people and instead of calling me an ordinary girl, just like them, they want to make me some higher _thing_. I blinked hard and felt tears come to my eyes just a bit. I blinked them away and soon they were gone with no trace of the water.

How hard is it to refer to me as a girl? Maybe even as a princess in this damn world. I just want to play the part of the girl for once, and then maybe I can finally become a bit normal…

"You look pretty tonight. It's a shame they tried to make you a cross dresser right?" He grinned making me laugh lightly at the joke and look him over. Kankuro's gotten stronger and isn't a pushover anymore. The ninja world should be proud of him.

"Thanks. You're looking tough and cool now, a lot better than the exams." I smirked and saw him blush lightly even with all the make-up he wears.

"Why are you a prince anyway?" He questioned making my eyes fall to the ground as I tried to figure it out. I mean there's the obvious reasons but could it have been- no. I'm not going there.

"People needed a prince and so I was what people needed." I shrugged and let my emotionless mask take over. I'm done with this conversation. I started to head out but pushing back on the gate wasn't a good idea. It broke since I wasn't paying attention to the chalkra building up in my hands. I started to fall backwards but before I could fall too much Kankuro grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward into him.

Holding me tightly I looked into his eyes and saw something there. I guess I feel like a chick right now, being held like this against someone and actually needing a hero rather than helping others. I blushed lightly and pulled back a bit but before I could make any headway…

We kissed.

It was nice and soft, plus it turned out his make-up was flavored. Although watermelon doesn't really have a flavor the stuff that claims it has its flavor is delicious.

"Hey Sakura, do you wana go out with me?" Kankuro asked with a smirk.

"Sure." I grinned and we were kissing again.


End file.
